


丑球衣小夜曲

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 灵感来源于波兰欧预赛和你妇新赛季蜜汁相似的球衣设计





	丑球衣小夜曲

**Author's Note:**

> 我是认真的，这两件球衣，真是丑得异曲同工哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

莱万多夫斯基捡起了球衣又放下，叹了一口气后又捡了起来，反复多次，看到领队进来后他忍不住问：“……能不穿这身不，我还是喜欢纯白那件。”  
领队：“不行，今天是纪念款，人人都要穿，你还是队长呢。”  
“太丑了！”莱万叫：“而且显胖！”  
“你还担心这个？全世界都知道你的身材。”  
曾经离当众裸奔只剩一条半脱裤衩的波兰队长闭上了嘴，脑内只想着自己代言Vistula秋冬款和拍杂志硬照时穿的漂亮衣服。接下来的两个小时他将不能做一名穿着好看球衣的  
Fashion icon，这个事实让莱万多夫斯基有点内伤。  
他试图不嫌弃地又看了看自己的新球衣。背面还是纯净的波兰白，然而正面怎么回事？白布不够用了所以去裁了拜仁的衣服吗？莫非每生产一件波兰纪念款球衣就有一件拜仁队服惨遭毒手？再说这球衣款式怎么在哪见过……  
大个子什琴斯尼走了进来，看了看莱万就噗一声笑了出来，被莱万斜了一眼。“喂，尤文的老父亲，”莱万说道：“你看这件衣服眼熟不？”  
什琴斯尼：“真是庆幸我不用跟你们穿得一样。我会因为身上这身蚱蜢绿高兴一个赛季。”  
一旁的皮亚特克换上了球衣，一脸淡漠：“凑合穿吧，再丑也没尤文图斯的丑。”  
什琴斯尼搂过他的脖子威胁道：“你再说一遍？”  
“明明你自己也觉得丑。”皮亚特克笑着推开他：“不然你觉得我为什么选了米兰？”

接下来的比赛，莱司机和皮双枪各进一球。  
皮双枪当然要激情表演砰砰戏法，莱司机却没有滑跪。  
赛后的What’s App，RL9对MM17转发了一篇媒体刚出炉的战报，一张自己进球的照片，和带着鲜花、庆祝和流口水表情的“我是不是很厉害！”  
2个小时后MM17回复：……天啊，你这球衣怎么那么丑？  
莱万扔了手机，吐出一句波兰国骂。

曼朱基奇就知道他打开酒店房门会看到什么。  
一个名叫莱万多夫斯基的裸男大大方方趴在曼朱基奇的床上，两只大眼睛对他不要钱地眨着。  
华沙这地方还有什么好看的啊，如果要强行加一个景点，那么只能是波兰名模莱万多夫斯基的身体观光之旅了。  
曼朱笑了笑，眼神从他的光屁股一路往上到背部最后到脸，问：“你那件丑球衣呢？”  
莱万翻了个白眼：“我说曼朱基奇，那么久没见了你就这么问候我？你怎么不问问昨天的比赛怎么样，照片上的我怎么那么好看。我今天干了什么吃了什么？”  
说话也不好好说话，一个大男人趴在床上翘着小腿晃脚丫子，一口波兰腔的塑料德语听着不要太好笑。  
曼朱立刻就知道这人要来干什么吃什么了。  
曼朱爬上床后，莱万翻了个身，从肚子底下抽出那件被他捂热的波兰队球衣给曼朱套上，嘴里嘟囔着：“你不是说丑吗，你穿着也好看不到哪去啊。唔……”  
曼朱堵住了这张停不住的嘴巴，大手朝他的腰间摸去。“是，波兰男模。”曼朱在亲吻的间隙低声说着：“你穿什么都好看，哪怕你穿尤文的衣服都是最好看的。”  
“噢！我拒绝！那可是世界上最丑的球衣！”莱万高声抗议的时候被曼朱推倒在床上。主动抬起两条腿勾住曼朱的上半身时，莱万最后打量了一眼穿错衣服的曼朱，皱着眉说道：“你这么穿还真是挺奇怪的……”  
“我更适合红白格子。”说着曼朱从床头取过润滑剂，熟练地挤到了莱万紧闭的入口。  
润滑剂让曼朱的手指轻易钻进了这个他再熟悉不过的地方。莱万轻声哼着，微微地调整姿势和呼吸频率配合着体内手指的探索。曼朱拓展的速度又柔和又磨蹭，进行到三根手指的时候莱万有些不耐地扭动起身躯，“嗯……你倒是进来啊。”  
曼朱微微弯曲一下手指，感受被这人密密包裹起来的感觉：“那么急？上次你又嫌太快了。”  
几个月前的上次，曼朱只是草草润滑了一下就开干了，莱万差点哭了出来。事后莱万瘫在床上抱怨他前戏做得不专业。  
“上次是因为赶时间……”莱万勾起了腿，再被手指头这么戳下去，他自己都要流水了。  
“这次又不赶时间，重要比赛都踢完了。所以我们慢慢来。”曼朱俯下身亲吻着莱万引以为傲的腹部肌群。  
哼，不用打国家队的家伙。莱万这么想着，却没说。心里想着以后不能遇到穿红白格子的曼朱，还真是挺遗憾啊。  
“你看。”曼朱从莱万的腹部抬起头，笑着说：“只是用手指，你这里就抬头了。”  
“那是因为我想要你。”对于表达自己的欲望方面，莱万从来不会羞涩。如果想要被爱抚，他一定会大声说出来，因为他索取的人是曼朱基奇。  
他知道曼朱基奇一定会满足他的一切过分要求。  
“有多想？”曼朱抽出手指，重新趴在莱万身上，轻轻掰着波兰人的下巴问。  
“赢了也想跟你睡，输了也想跟你睡。”  
“刚好你赢了，然后我来了。”曼朱将莱万的一条腿扛起来，扶着自己的器官慢慢顶了进去。  
曼朱时常在事后回味的时候感到波兰人的身体有一种旋涡一样的魔力，把人裹着扯着不让走。当曼朱一进到底时，莱万轻轻呼出一口气，双腿颤抖着夹住曼朱的腰部，催促他快点对准自己的身躯射门。  
曼朱也急，但是他更想看到波兰人因为陷入对欲望的渴求而失控的样子。他停了下来，感受埋在莱万体内的压迫感。底下的人向后仰着头，使得曼朱忍不住在他颤抖的喉结上落下一吻。  
曼朱动了起来，器官的进出牵动莱万的身体跟着一起摆动。这位旁人眼中球场上的钢铁硬汉在尤文图斯前锋的进攻下露出了因为沉迷欲望而脆弱的神情。曼朱摸上他的脸，“把眼睛睁开。”他说道，说着胯下用力往前一顶。  
“啊啊！……”莱万猛地睁开了眼睛，身体被进入着，他看向曼朱的眼神都变得不一样了。  
“你不专心。”曼朱低下头轻轻撕咬莱万的耳朵.  
“啊……曼朱基奇，你说……”莱万扭着头好让曼朱能够在他的耳朵上舔个够：“我们这三年做了有几百次了吧，你现在只是个赛前热身……”  
曼朱低声笑：“赛前热身也能让你叫出来。”说着抓起莱万的双腿朝两边打开，扶着他线条犀利的腰，加大马力把床上的波兰神锋干得连连求饶。  
“慢点……马里奥，我刚踢完比赛！唔……”莱万话说了一半就被曼朱堵住。曼朱喜欢莱万用德语叫床，更喜欢随时给他一个猝不及防的吻。“放松，深呼吸。”曼朱松开他的双唇说：“嘿，你的体力真是不如二十八岁的时候了。”  
“你这老男人没资格说我……”莱万用手感受着曼朱脸上新冒出的胡茬。曼朱的手在他的器官上下揉搓着，莱万发出一声颤抖的呼吸，前后都被充分照顾的感觉让他只想来一个真正的发泄。而这个时候曼朱抽出了自己的器官，将莱万拉了起来，跪坐在床上。  
莱万不习惯身体内的空虚，全然没有了球场上的力量，只能向后软软地靠在曼朱的胸口。曼朱托着他，两手在他胸前游走，揉搓挑弄，将莱万胸前的颗粒刺激得如同胯下一样硬挺。曼朱在他耳边说着：“既然你让我穿你的球衣，我是不是也该让你穿我的？”  
“我才不穿你的……”莱万喘息着说。  
“不行，你必须要穿，最后还要射在上面。”曼朱从枕头底下抽出尤文的球衣，还是莱万深恶痛绝的新款，在莱万没什么效果的反对下给他套了上去。  
“天啊，我穿着世界上最丑的球衣，还好没人给我拍照。”莱万抓起衣领深深吸了一口：“……但是上面有你的味道。”  
曼朱从后面扶着莱万的屁股，重新进入了那个潮湿的幽穴。  
涂在那里的润滑剂被来回的运动加热后，仿佛水一般地从两人的交合处流淌下来。毫无阻挡的进入使莱万感到自己体内的敏感点被曼朱的器官一下一下地撞击，两条被分开的腿直发颤。  
而这个时候他感到自己的膝盖跪在了什么硬物上，电视突然被打开了。  
本来莱万根本没有注意房间内的这个微不足道的小电视，然而看到画面后两个人都愣住了。  
电视赫然播放着昨天比赛的集锦，在波兰语抑扬顿挫又一句都听不懂的解说中，莱万和他的队友们在球场上奔跑，庆祝的时候抱成了一团。  
“你穿这衣服挺好看的。”曼朱亲着他的脖子说：“尤其是跑起来的时候。”  
莱万说不出话，后穴被剧烈干着的感觉又胀又舒服，他只能用低声呻吟来回应曼朱。  
接下来是赛后采访。莱万用身体含着曼朱的器官，迫不得已看着屏幕上自信满满的自己。  
“你在说什么？”曼朱问。  
“我在说我们波兰是最棒的，能打败……嗯嗯……任何一支球队！”莱万笑着说。  
曼朱自然无法判断莱万说的是不是真的。他扶着这人的腰往上提，在莱万因为体内凶器的滑出而呼出一口气时，又将他整个人狠狠地钉在自己的器官上。  
“啊！马里奥！”莱万惊呼，差点挤出一滴眼泪。  
“我不相信，”曼朱盯着莱万背后自己的名字，忍着即将爆炸的快感只想在莱万的身体里多待一会，他将莱万放下，肉贴肉地缓缓碾磨着：“你……不是爱说大话的人。”  
“是吗，我在你心中那么正直？”莱万从后勾着曼朱的脖子，在他的嘴唇上来回地吻。  
“当然，有时候你在球场上表现的像个混蛋。”曼朱将莱万一推，莱万跪趴在床上，被抬起屁股承受后面越来越激烈的冲击。“让人再也忘不掉的混蛋。”  
“而你喜欢我，你喜欢这个混蛋……”莱万抓住了曼朱伸过来的手，他们喜欢在做爱的时候争夺手的位置，最终是莱万先把手指扣进曼朱的指缝。他整个人都被操得晕乎乎，就快失去平衡，最终扑倒在床上，任由曼朱从后将他搂抱着，一边温柔地亲吻他的后背，一边蛮横地将他的后穴干出乳白色的液体。  
仿佛命中注定似的，莱万射在了这身尤文球衣上，而穿着他球衣的那个男人同样在他体内留下滑腻的体液。莱万翻了个身，倾身与曼朱再度吻在一起。虽然都亲的嘴麻了，但在这短暂假期后又是新的赛季，还不知道什么时候能再次见面。莱万咬着曼朱的下嘴唇说：“什么时候回德国？”  
“这取决于我能不能重回德甲。”曼朱搂着他的肩说道。  
“哦，你会的，你必须回来。”莱万不知足地蹭着曼朱的下身，接着跨坐过去，催促曼朱开始下半场。“我想你回来，随便穿着哪个队的球衣，总之都比尤文图斯好看。我想跟你在球场大干一场……我喜欢你，曼朱基奇。”

**Author's Note:**

> 然而你妇这感人设计还要看一整个赛季(。  
> 劳模是我，我是劳模  
> 我真的一滴都没了.jpg


End file.
